If I Had One Wish
by LuvsItalianFood
Summary: Two girls get the chance of a lifetime. They get one wish. And what happens to be that wish? To have as many wishes as their hearts desired. I mean, what could possibly go wrong...? A WHOLE LOT. Please note-this story has nothing to do with the category
1. Chapter 1

What would you do if you had one wish? Would you use it wisely or just throw it away as if it were no big deal? Well, for Audrey and Charlotte, it was the biggest deal. Ever.

What did they wish for, you ask? They did happen to make a couple of wishes. The first wish: to get as many wishes as their heart desired. They thought they would handle the situation well. They thought they could handle a big responsibility. But they couldn't. It happened to be a big mistake. They were unaware of what they could do and how it could affect the whole world. What happened? In two words: a lot.

"Hey, C! Over here!" Audrey shouted as soon as she made it out of the hallways of the crowded school, spotting Charlotte almost right away. Charlotte turned and started to walk towards Audrey. Odd was her nickname, but when spelled, it was Aud. "Where have you been? Flirting with Blake? …Again?"

"I haven't seen you all day, either. Been flirting with Travis?" She smirked and Audrey hit her shoulder. "What? You know it's true! Anyways, what are we doing today?" Audrey tilted her head up a little. She only did that when she was _actually _concentrating or _actually _thinking about it. This wasn't as often as you would think though. Charlotte smiled and said, "You really should keep a poker face when you're pretending not to be obnoxious, otherwise it just gives it away."

"Oh, gee. Thanks." Audrey said sarcastically. "You're such a nice friend." They made their way down to the sidewalk and started to chat, thinking of things they should do to pass the time today. Audrey looked at Charlotte and then she had an idea. "Let's go to the park. We could play tag or… HIDE AND GO SEEK! You know you want to." She poked Charlotte's side constantly while saying, "Eh? Eh, eh? C'mon! It'll be fun! Eh?"

"What makes you think that I want to? Huh?" Said Charlotte.

"'Cause that's who you are. Naturally, of course. Besides, that's how we became friends! When were four, I asked you if you wanted to play hide and go seek with me! Don't you remember?" She started poking her side again. "Eh? Eh?"

"Why should I believe you, if I have the better memory? Besides, you're blonde remember?" Charlotte smiled, raising her eyebrows, giving it that slight hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, sure. Bring hair into this. That isn't why I'm partially stupid, okay? That's just who I am and you know you love me! C'mon! Please? I wanna go to the park!" Audrey said, whining like a 5-year-old, trying to find candy.

Charlotte contemplated what the bad of the situation was. She really didn't want to go the park. Honestly. They were fourteen. "If Blake, Travis or anyone else sees us there, and a rumor spreads around the school that we actually are nerds that just look hot, I am completely holding you responsible."

Audrey sighed in defeat. "You're no fun. And besides, we're already nerds, so what's the point?" She sighed again. "Fine. Wanna go to Pinkberry or something?"

"What's the point? What do you mean what's the point? First of all, no one knows we actually _are _nerds"-this was true. Just because we were smart doesn't mean anybody knew the grades we got. They always found a way to get their awards from the office and stuff so as not to get called up in front of the whole school for them. Audrey had to hand it to Charlotte. When it came to snooping and spying and getting out of things, she was the first one to call-"and second, on our way to Pinkberry's smoothie place can we stop by Aeropostale? I have been, like, dying to check out their sales since last weekend and never got the chance to." Then she mumbled, "Stupid homework."

Audrey clapped her hands unenthusiastically. Sarcastically, she said, "Yay. I've been just _dying_ to go there. I can't wait." She sighed and said, "Fine. I'm not paying… right? Or did you spend all of your allowance already?"

"Don't be so sure of yourself! I'm fourteen, I can totally hold on to my money without spending it now." She paused. "Besides, don't you want to see it, considering you've never been there?" Charlotte gave her pleading eyes that were just begging.

She sighed. "Okay, sure. I don't have much money though. I bought clothes at Kohl's last week. You know I'm weak when I see the 'clearance' sign. It had the _cutest_ outfits!"

"Gee, way to go Blondie. Aren't you supposed to get your allowance money today anyways?" Charlotte said.

"Um… Well, actually… See, here's the thing… You'll find it hilarious! Ha… I kinda got grounded yesterday." She paused. "Hunter took my bra and put it in the freezer. After he did that, he gave it back to me. I put it on and it was freezing. Well, obviously. I started chasing him down the stairs and I… Um… Helped him get to the bottom. Twisted his ankle and I got grounded." She looked down because her face was cherry red.

"Audrey, you have three flights of stairs, why the heck would you push your nine-year-old brother down three flights of stairs?" Charlotte said obviously confused.

"First of all, your bra wasn't put in the freezer, now was it? And second of all… We were on the second flight down! I'm not _that_ cruel. I waited 'til he got halfway down the last flight when I pushed him! Jeez!" Charlotte started to laugh at her. "What?"

"Well I'm glad you don't live at my house. We have four flights! Your brother would be terminated by then! Oh, and maybe my brother didn't freeze my bra _yesterday_…" She narrowed her eyes and looked around suspiciously. "…Maybe it was the day before..." Charlotte tried to hold in her laughter while saying.

"Anyways… Back to the original topic." She laughed, thinking back on the conversation. "We're going to Aeropostale, then Pinkberry, right?"

Charlotte giggled, "Totally."

* * *

**This is an edited version. I realized that i never put in a time zone or anything... What is wrong with me? haha. and i really needed a time zone for the upcoming 6th capter I am currently writing (Like, right at this moment). so i'm updating the other chapters. So, they just got out of school for the day... It's... let's go with Friday, since last weekend CHarlotte forgot to hit those sales. (CURSE HERR!! No, Joking,). I'm gunna start doing school scenes in the 6th chap. cuz they are much more important there. the next few chapters finish up this weekend and then it hits into a week before spring break. I'll explain more when i get there. REVIEW PLEASE!! :)**

**LuvsItalianFood**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, i would like to give monkey64 a ginourmas hug. *hugs her* you are so great and i'm so glad we became friends! and your reviews when we first met definitely made me smile. you were one of my first reviewers (aside from my friend, who doesn't count because she was my friend before I put this up. I can never remember her penname though... Aquamarine-something-or-other. its a bunch of numbers. BUT I LOVE YOU!! :D) and because of that, you will always be a special person to me! but then again... that may also be because wen we talk, we just talk.. but still. YOU'RE TOO GREAT!!**

**Why don't we all go check out her stories? YAY MONKEY64!! ;D **

**maybe then it will help her have some inspiration to keep writing her stories! but we all need to read, reaview, critique... and just enjoy the stories.**

**Anyways, another edited version. not super editting, just tweaks here and there, and stuff.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So… What'd you think of Aeropostale, Odd?" Charlotte asked as they walked out of the store. "Cute clothes or what?" She said, obviously happy that Audrey decided to even come with her in the first place.

Though totally satisfied on the inside, she said, "It was okay, I guess. I've seen better. So-"

Charlotte cut her off. "Oh my gosh!" She hit Audrey in the side. "Isn't that Blake and Travis over there?" Audrey nodded then she hit her again. "Oh my gosh are they coming this way? AH!!! How do I look?"

Audrey smiled at how worried she was with her looks. Audrey always thought Charlotte looked good. "You look fine C. Now quite worrying." Travis and Blake walked up and it seemed that Charlotte had stopped breathing when Blake flashed her a smile. Audrey nudged her and whispered, "Say hi!" Out loud, she added, "Hey Travis… Blake."

Charlotte stuttered, but managed to get a "Hi" out. Blake looked at her again and smiled.

"Hey," Blake had told her. "How's it going? We didn't expect to see you guys here." He looked at the store and saw that it was Aeropostale. "Oh… Never mind…"

They all laughed. Charlotte responded, "Gee, just 'cause we're girls, doesn't mean that we shop at Aeropostale and Aeropostale, only."

Audrey added, "Yeah. We like to shop at other places, too!!!" She smiled and Travis started laughing at her. "What? What's so funny?"

He kept laughing and said, "Oh, nothing." He looked over her shoulder and spotted someone in the store working at the counter. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll talk to you guys later, okay?" Audrey sighed when he left them to go talk to Hailey. Blake looked at us.

"So, what have you ladies been up to?" He kept looking at Charlotte, though the question was directed to both of them. "Anything new? Anything exciting happening?"

Charlotte giggled, totally in flirt mode and zoning Audrey out as she said, "No, not really." Audrey was a little sad that she didn't have someone to like her, but at least she had her friends, and that's all that matters. Out of nowhere, Randy, one of Audrey's old friends, popped up. Though Charlotte had no idea he was there, Audrey noticed he had gotten cuter.

Randy hugged her from the side. "How's it going, Oddsters?" She smiled. She hadn't heard that name in a long time. Not since Randy had left for a family vacation… 5 months ago…

She laughed. "Hey, Ran Bran. It's been going good… Sorta…" Audrey looked over at Travis laughing at something Hailey had said. She sighed and turned back to Randy.

"Oh… So he still doesn't know you like him?" She smiled slightly. He still remembered some secrets they shared. "I don't get why _he_ doesn't like _you._"

"Oh, shut up!" She had always thought that maybe Randy had a crush on her, though she was always unsure of that. The way he acted around her now was different then how he acted in middle school. But then again, she never understood what went on in a boy's brain…

"I'm surprised he hasn't asked you out by now!" He glanced over at Charlotte to see her dancing to herself once Blake had turned and left. "Do you mind me asking why you're best friend is making a complete fool of herself?" Audrey smiled and turned towards Charlotte. Her smile faded as she saw what Charlotte was doing in public. She cautiously walked over to her, making sure it was safe.

She called over her shoulder to Randy, "I'll be right back…" She came to a halt behind Charlotte and tapped her shoulder. Charlotte immediately stopped and turned around. Audrey saw her friend blush deeply and knew what had happened. Blake had asked her out. She screamed, "NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Charlotte smiled and nodded. "Yes way!" They linked our hands and started to dance together. Audrey was happy for her, she really was. She only wished that she could have her happy ending. Though she worried deeply that Travis would never be hers, she continued to dance with her friend… They made complete fools of themselves. Because they forgot that they were in a local mall… Where people from school would be on the weekend… Oops? As they slowly realized what they were doing they immediately stopped. They looked around to see the strange looks they were getting from people. They quickly turned to see Hailey and Travis standing there laughing at them. "STOP LAUGHING! It wasn't funny!" Charlotte said, giving Hailey a look when Audrey wasn't looking. She had probably noticed the sadness in Aud's eyes though she was smiling. She had always hated seeing her friend sad over some boy who was too stupid to realize how in love with him her best friend was.

"So, Hailey…" She looked at her and didn't look at Travis when she said, "What's going on with you two? Are you like, going out or something? 'Cause it sure does seem like it…"

Travis smiled and placed a hand on her waist. "We might be…" Hailey smiled and looked down as her cheeks reddened. He smiled. "So, how's it going you two? What have you guys been up to?"

Audrey couldn't stand to look at Travis any longer, so she blurted, "I have to go… I'll talk to you later C, Hailey, and…" She looked at Travis. "Yeah, bye…" She turned and ran off.

"Travis can I talk to you real quick? It will only take a sec," Hailey began to walk towards Charlotte but before she could Charlotte said, "Alone." With Hailey left standing alone, Travis and Charlotte walked away.

"So…. Let me guess: Blake asked you out right? Because he was talking about it earlier-"

Charlotte interrupted. "Don't try to change the subject Travis; you know why I wanted to talk."

"I'm sorry, okay?" he said.

"How could you just blurt it out like that, Travis? You shouldn't have done that."

"I know, but what was I supposed to do? Just ignore her? Because I'm pretty sure that would have been worse," Travis replied and walked away, leaving Charlotte standing there, completely enraged with him. It took all her strength not to run after him and tackle him to the floor. It'd sure be fun… _No! Stop thinking about that! You should be going to find Audrey!_ With that thought, she raced out of the mall and all the way home to drop off her bags before thinking twice and decided against going to find her. It was getting ready to rain and, besides, Randy went after her. She should be fine with him.

* * *

**Chapter 3 (edited) should be up shortly.**

**And to those that are new, don't worry! Nothing major was changed. i just forgt about a time zone, because it is majorly important in the 6th chapter, which i was trying to write until i realized that the time was completely forgotten. Right now, it's still friday. The next chapter is still all Friday. Except of course, it's friday NIGHT! It all moves kinda fast, i'll admit it, but you'll get over it... hopefully. haha.**

**And before i forget, i actually have a co-writer... (lazy butt never writes anything anymore. I HOPE YOU'RE READING THIS sportygirl107! THAT'S RIGHT, I'M TALKING TO YOU!!) she helped in the beginning. but then i got stuck writing it... not that i mind.**

**But i still love you sportygirl107!**

**LuvsItalianFood**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemme just say that this is the least tweaked chapter. there was really nothing to change. and keep in mind that it's still friday. i probab;y should've kept the date until the next day, but watever. u take wat u can get. haha.**

**ohh, and my friend Sucker4Stories has great stories. really, she does. but she has an even worse case of story commitment issues than i do. and thats saying something. could anyone go over and check out her stories? u kno, and leave reviews on your faves to tell her to continue? i dont think i'm enough. and she'll never finish them with no encouragement.**

**please?**

* * *

Audrey had run all the way home, but she felt someone was following her, so she turned around. Randy rushed up to her and hugged her. "What happened?" Tears were streaming down her face. "Are you okay? Was it Travis?" She nodded. "I swear when I'm done with him-"

Audrey giggled a little at how worried he was for her. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. It's just…" He looked at her concerned. "Hailey and Travis… They're… They're going out…" Tears started to stream faster down her face. "AND I'VE LIKED HIM THE LONGEST! I'VE KNOWN HIM THE LONGEST! WHY DIDN'T HE CHOOSE ME??" Audrey screamed and started to punch Randy's chest. She couldn't take the fact that he wasn't hers. She gave up from trying to run away and relaxed in his arms as she cried. Randy supported her as he pulled away. She looked into his eyes and he started to lean in. Was this really happening? As he got closer, she closed her eyes and leaned in. Their lips collided and someone called out her name.

"Audrey?" She pulled away from Randy and looked around him. There was Travis. Standing there, watching. She closed her eyes and buried her face into Randy's chest. He gripped her tighter.

"I'm sorry Audrey. I wasn't trying to do… _this…_ to you… I… I had no idea… I…" Travis said. Randy looked up at Travis and signaled for him to leave. Travis turned around and slowly walked away.

"You alright Oddsters?" Randy asked. She looked up and kissed him.

"I'll be fine…" In a quiet, inaudible voice, she added, "Eventually…" She looked into Randy's eyes again. "So, does this mean…?"

"Only if you want to…" She smiled and nodded. Randy kissed her again. Rain began to pour out as they kissed, just standing there.

Audrey pulled away and looked up. "I guess I forgot to check the weather channel this morning." They both laughed and Randy looked at her.

He held out his hand and said, "May I have this dance?"

Audrey blushed. "But there's no music…"

Randy looked around. The rain made a sort of rhythmic tapping against the ground. "Can't we have natural music? The rain…" He smiled. "Don't you hear it? It's our music." So, Audrey took his hand in hers and they danced through the night, getting soaked as the minutes turned to hours…

**. . .**

Charlotte sighed, thinking about how much Audrey must be crying. Her thoughts were interrupted when she remembered she had a date with Blake in less than 2 hours. She picked up her phone and dialed Audrey's cell number. It rang slower than her liking. Someone answered, and said, "Hello?"

Charlotte realized it was Randy and replied, "Hey Randy, can I talk to Audrey?"

"Do you mean my new girlfriend?" He asked, not knowing what her reaction would be, though she knew he had always liked Audrey.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! NO WAY! ARE YOU, LIKE, SERIOUS? YOU FINALLY ASKED HER OUT????? MAN, THAT MUST HAVE BEEN SOME AFTERNOON YOU TWO HAD!" Charlotte said laughing.

There was laughter in the background, then Audrey picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, its C. Um, I hate to interrupt your love fest but can you meet me at my house in 5 minutes?" Charlotte asked.

"Yup. See you soon." Audrey replied. They giggled and said Bye in unison. She put her phone in her pocket and picked her purse up. "Hey, Ran Bran. Hate to break it to you, but you gotta go."

Randy laughed and whined, "But I don't wanna!!!!!!!" She shooed him out the door and followed him, closing the door behind her. Her dog, Snuggles, would tear up her pillows and get dog hair all over her room. And she certainly didn't want that. "Fine." Randy said as they made their way down the three flights of stairs. "But you have to make it up to me."

Audrey sighed. Every time she had to do something for him, she ended up making herself look ridiculous. But… Now that he was her boyfriend, she kinda had to. She sighed after losing to an argument… _against herself_, and said, "What do I have to do?"

"All you have to do… Is say yes to a first date, and I'll let you go." He grabbed her waist and had a tight grip, yet careful not to hurt her. "Yes or no?"  
She giggled and said, "Oh, my. You're asking for _way_ too much. I'm gonna have to go with…" She turned and looked into his eyes. Those adorable eyes… She thought, _I can't do this…_ "Ok. Sure. Um… When?"

"Cool. How about… Tomorrow? I'll come by and pick you up around 7. Is that okay?" He asked, still gripping onto her waist. She tried to squirm, but he wouldn't let her budge, like he never wanted to let her go. That was the way she felt.

"Sounds good to me!" She smiled and Randy gave her a kiss. He let her go and they went their separate ways. She made her way next door to Charlotte's, and Randy made his way home.

Audrey rang the doorbell and waited. She waited. And waited, and waited. She didn't ring the doorbell again though, because Charlotte was probably only on the second floor. Audrey thought, _Oh, forget this,_ and grabbed the key from the hanging plant on the porch. She opened the door and almost hit Charlotte in the face. "GOSH! Are you _trying_ to kill me? I was going to get the door. You know how long it takes me to get downstairs, and besides," She paused. "My dad's to old school to get an elevator for the house. Stupid right?"

"Yeah, totally. I have an elevator and my house is smaller than yours. So…" Audrey thought for a moment and realized something. "Why am I here again?"

Charlotte laughed and looked at Audrey, who was dead serious. She was never serious. _What's up with her?_ Charlotte thought. She was never serious about anything. "I thought I told you. I need help with picking out what to wear." Audrey's serious face turned confused. Charlotte giggled and added, "For my date with Blake tonight?" Audrey had a light bulb moment. _Ding! _It was pretty funny, actually.

"OH!!!!!!!!" They both laughed. "Okay. I get it now!" They looked at the clock. "When was your date again?"

"Blake was picking me up at 7:30." She double taked at the clock. Looking at it once, turning to Audrey, then quickly looking back at the clock. "I ONLY HAVE AN HOUR AND A HALF! THAT'S NOT LONG ENOUGH!!!!!" Remember, this is Audrey and Charlotte we're talking about. "Let's go!" Charlotte practically dragged Audrey up the stairs. The four flights they had to climb to get to Charlotte's room! They finally reached Charlotte's room and burst through the door.

"To the closet!" said Audrey pointing her finger to the left. Charlotte and Audrey ran into to the huge, gorgeous walk-in closet, and started to scavenge for a super cute outfit.

"I'll find the shoes!" said Charlotte running to the far back end of the amazing closet.

"Aha! Found an adorable outfit!" said Audrey. The outfit Audrey had found consisted of a glittery light blue tank top and a dark brown skirt that ended just above her knees. When she were to put them on, she would look absolutely stunning.

Audrey came up to her, out of breath, and said, "I found a few-" She saw the outfit and dropped all the shoes she was carrying, which was about twenty pairs, except for one pair. They were Calvin Clein's. A silver color: flip-flops.

"Really, Audrey? Flip-flops?" Audrey held them up higher so Charlotte could get a better view. "Oh… Those will work just perfectly." Charlotte was always a little on the short side, and these flip flops had heels. Plus, they matched her outfit. She would look simply amazing. She had to wear them.

**. . .**

She made her way down the stairs and left Blake speechless. He thought there were no words to describe how beautiful she looked. Though there was one… "You look perfect, Charlotte…"

She smiled, blushed, and said, "Why, thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

He extended his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall." And she gracefully slipped her hand into his. Audrey was watching them from right in the living room.

"Yeah, bye. Love you too! Don't worry. I'll be just-" The door slammed. "-Fine." She laughed and turned the television on.

Audrey was finishing up watching the movie A Walk To Remember, tears streaming down her face, when she heard a loud bang on the back door. She shook off the feeling that someone was there and that it was just a bush or something. She almost began to believe it too, but then there was another loud bang on the window. She looked over to the front door, where the bang had seemed to be coming from, and saw a dark figure. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Her tears didn't dry, but they certainly fell faster. She was afraid of what could be on the other side of the door. The banging had continued on the door. Sure, it was raining outside, but it wasn't that bad at all. It was just a drizzle. She peeked out of the side window, just barely, and suddenly, a voice said, "Audrey! Let me in! It's cold out here." She opened the door just slightly, and saw that it was just Randy. She opened it and let him in. She hugged him and he pulled away. "What's wrong?"

She sniffled then pushed Randy as hard as her scared body would let her. Which, to be honest, wasn't very hard. "You scared the heck out of me! I thought I had a stalker or something!"

He chuckled lightly, then asked, "Then why are you crying?"

"I just finished watching A Walk To Remember, stupid. Then you made me cry even more… And now, I'm just mad."

**. . .**

"So… Where are we going?" Charlotte asked, trying to peek out of the blindfold Blake had put on her, and lead her way since she could see nothing but darkness

"Hey! I said no peeking! You'll have to wait and find out." She groaned.

"But I don't like surprises!"

"We're here." She ripped the blindfold off like there was no tomorrow, and to her, the world could've ended right then, and she would be content to her hearts' desires.

"You… You didn't…" She swore she wasn't breathing and her heart had skipped a beat. There was no way… There was no way that anyone would ever do this for her. As of this point, she thought, I'd have to say there is no doubt in my mind that I love him.

"You hate it huh? I knew it. I knew it! Gosh, I'm so stupid-." She cut him off quickly by pulling him into a kiss. This was her first kiss, but what Blake didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away.

Charlotte whispered, "I absolutely adore it." She turned back towards the beach and started running to the candle lit dinner. "I BET YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!!!!"

He chuckled and yelled, "THINK AGAIN!" He darted straight to her and was beside her within ten seconds. At least, that's what Charlotte thought it felt like. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back so she stopped running. She giggled. "You know, you're not that fast."

"Or maybe you're just faster." She paused. "You suck." She smiled and went over to one of the chairs, just standing there… Looking at it.

"Are you going to sit or what?" He pulled out his chair and sat down. Charlotte glared at him and sat down.

"Some gentleman you are." He looked down. Was he… blushing? "Aw… Look at that. Blake is blushing!"

His head shot straight back up. "Am not!" You could see his face turn dark.

"Then would you care to explain to me why you wear makup?" She said sarcastically and laughed. "I think it's cute."

He smiled warmly at her. Man… She really did love him. Not that she would tell him or anything… not just yet…

_This is the best Friday ever,_ Charlotte thought, her date continuing into the late hours, the day ending as the sun set beneath the waves, as she liked to say.

* * *

**one of the reasons i didn't wait until the next day was because i suck at writing dates and mushy stuff, which is why they aren't all mushy ga-ga in wat you see. if you like that stuff, i'm sorry. i just can't write it. unless someine wants to give me ideas and stuff for dates. they'd be ever so appreciated.**

**And chapter 4 shall be up soon.**

**LuvsItalianFood**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hailey… You're best friends with Audrey, right?" She nodded, obviously confused. Travis sighed and thought back to the last time he had actually talked to Audrey. He couldn't believe how big a jerk he was. Why did he do that? He knows so well that she's been in love with him forever. The truth was… He kinda loved her to. But then again, he loved Hailey. He thought for a moment… "HOLY CRAP!!" He dug his face in his hands.

"What's wrong Travis? You seem to be zoning out a lot lately. What's been going on?" Hailey placed a hand on his back and he just sat there. He wasn't even listening to Hailey. He had zoned the world out. He loved two girls, and it's not what he wanted to happen in the first place.

**. . .**

"Oh. Well I hope you could possibly forgive me in time for a midnight dance?" Randy said while pulling his hand out making a waving motion, signaling for her to dance with him.

"Hmmm…" She tapped her fingers on her lips ever so slightly with her signature hint of sarcasm. "I… Suppose… Ah, what the heck! Let's go!" Audrey practically dragged him out the door, racing to the garden at the park ever so quickly.

"Whoa, slow down there, Aud. For you, I have all the time in the world." She looked up into his eyes, smiling wide. "So, are we gonna dance or what?"

She giggled, placing her hand into his. He placed his other hand on her waist while she wrapped her arm around his neck. "Um… So…" Audrey said, feeling a little awkward in the silence.

He smiled down at her. She got this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach; a feeling that Travis had never given her. Audrey stood a little on her toes and gave him a kiss. He pulled away, and she frowned, confused. But he quickly pulled her back in.

"I see it… Found it before you! HA!" Audrey said, laughing. "There it is! The Little Dipper. You owe me twenty dollars, my friend." It was well past midnight; it was probably, like, two in the morning. But Audrey didn't care, so long as she had Randy by her side. Not anywhere in there did she say she couldn't bet and win his money, did it?

"What? No way. That is not-!" She pointed to the sky. "Dang it…" He sighed. "I had to make this bet, didn't I? Stupid…" He sighed, taking a twenty from his back pocket and shoving it in her face. She gladly responded by stuffing it back into her front pocket.

"Talking to yourself again, I see." She laughed again then yawned. "I should probably go home…" She almost fell over when she got off the ground to walk herself home.

Randy laughed at her clumsiness. "Need help?" Audrey just looked at him, eyes drooping; yawning. "I'll take that as a yes…" She collapsed right into his arms. He looked down at her and smiled.

He decided to take her back to Charlotte's house, since it was closer. "Hey, Audrey…" He whispered softly. "Wake up…" She didn't even budge. He rolled his eyes, sighed and kicked the door.

A grumpy Charlotte answered five minutes later. "What????" She whined. She looked up to see Randy carrying Audrey, and almost literally jumped up and awake. She couldn't wait to tell Audrey all about her- "…Date…" She muttered, finishing her thought out loud as soon as she noticed Audrey was asleep. This gave her an idea. "So… She's asleep?"

"Out cold." Charlotte just smiled, the plan running through her head.

"Um… Just set her on the couch. I'll take care of her… No worries…" He gave Charlotte a weird look, then looked back at Audrey in his arms worriedly. He knows what she's done to her before. I guess Charlotte could tell he was unsure, so she said, crossing her fingers behind her back, "I promise I won't do anything to her. She's my best friend, after all." Boys are clueless when it comes to the meaning of best friends in girl talk.

He sighed. "You want me to help, don't you?" He asked, setting Audrey on the couch.

"No… Give my pudding back!" Audrey muttered, kicking Randy as she did.

"Ow…" Randy whisper-yelled.

"Suck it up and be a man. So, here's the plan-" Randy cut her off.

"Don't tell me to suck it up!" He glared at her, then quickly stopped and started laughing softly.

"What's so funny?" Charlotte asked, obviously confused.

"Your last sentence rhymed… Man? Plan? Genius, I tell you! You should be a poet." Randy stated matter-of-factly.

"Ugh… Boys…" She rolled her eyes. "No wonder Audrey's probably your first girlfriend."

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" She sighed. No wonder she and the dang boy never got along as well.

"It means that-!" She stopped herself. "Stop getting off track! Gosh darn it, stupid!" She paused and double-checked that Audrey was still sleeping. She appeared to be. "So… Here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna throw her in the pool. Here's where you play in. You have the important part. You get to throw her in. Good luck having to deal with her when she gets out." Obviously she's done this before, Randy thought. He sighed and picked her back up from the couch.

"I love you, too, Orlando Bloom…" Audrey said smiling slightly, still sleeping. He looked at her incredulously and turned to Charlotte, mouthing, 'Orlando Bloom?'

"What girl doesn't love Orlando?" She shrugged and opened the back door for Randy. He just glared at Audrey and walked out back. It must've been about fifty degrees out. It was _cold._ Which means the pool must be freezing. Suddenly Randy didn't want to do it, but then Charlotte would hate him for a long time. If he did do it, Audrey would hate him for a while. Randy glanced down at thee pool. With one last look at Audrey, he took a closer step to the pool and, "AAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Charlotte, as she was pushed into the pool, pulling in Randy and Audrey with her.

"Hey!" yelled Randy as he gasped for air.

Obviously, Charlotte thought, he had no idea. Of course neither did I. Stupid boys… She looked over at Audrey, who was just floating in the pool, still… _asleep??_ This girl is crazy! Charlotte shook her head disapprovingly and swam over to her, shivering. "AUDREY BELLA CALLAWAY!!!!! Do you know your ABC's?" Charlotte practically yelled in her ears.

Audrey was quiet for a minute, but them randomly shouted, "A IS FOR AUDREY! B IS FOR BELLA! C IS FOR CALLAWAY, CALLAWAY, CALLAWAY!" Audrey's parents had got her to remember her name this way in kindergarten. "CHARLOTTE BRIE ATHENS! Do you know your CBA'S?" Charlotte smiled. They always did this.

"C IS FOR CHARLOTTE! B IS BRIE! A IS FOR ATHENS, ATHENS, ATHENS!" Audrey peeped through one eye and gave her best friend a hug. Then noticed her surroundings and whacked her upside the head.

"Why am I in a pool," she asked, "_Again?_"

Charlotte blushed and pointed a finger at Randy. "His fault."

They both looked over at him, but he was absentmindedly playing with the water. Audrey gave Charlotte a look. "You honestly expect me to believe that he," she pointed at Randy, "Could've come up with this? He's too stupid. Besides, this has you written all over it."

All of a sudden Randy looked up. Both Audrey and Charlotte still had their fingers pointed at him. "I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR! What didn't I do?"

Audrey rolled her eyes, dropped her finger, and stated, "That further proves my point. Would like to fess up now before you get into deep trouble with me? I mean, I know where you live and you know the things I'm capable of."

"Yeah. Whacking me upside the head." Sarcastically, Charlotte added, "Oh, you're so bad."

Audrey sighed and stared her down for a long moment. "I will get you back. You just wait."

"So, I can blame it on Randy and 'suffer'," she rolled her eyes, "Later?"

Audrey shrugged and said, "Go for it."

"Okay then." She made her innocent face and said, "I DIDN'T DO IT! IT WAS ALL RANDY'S FAULT!"

"Wait, what?" Randy swam over to us. "What was my fault?" Audrey sighed.

"He wanted to push you in the pool. I told him not to do it but he-" Randy's eyes grew wide when he realized why he was being blamed.

"IT WAS ALL HER IDEA! Why would I want to do that? I lo-" He stopped himself even though Audrey knew well enough what he was going to say. "-Ike you. Like you. That's what I was going to say. Mhm." He nodded his head and gulped nervously.

_Was he really just going to say he_ loves_ me?_ Audrey thought. _I think I feel the same, but when I thought I loved someone for the first time, it didn't turn out… well…_ She thought back to when she thought she used to love Travis, though it turned out to be a big lie and all that she got out of that was a broken heart. And they weren't even together! That was the sad part about it all! A single tear slipped down her cheek and you could see it glimmer in the moonlight. "Odd?" She choked a little because she was ready to scream at the top of her lungs how much she hated the boy that broke her heart. The one she never had, and—as of this point—never will want. She held back, all right, but you could see the desperation in her eyes—the _want_. The _desire_ to _do something_. _Anything_, as of this point. She swam to the steps of the pool and ran. She went inside and out the front door. Randy wanted to follow her, but Charlotte pulled him back.

"Leave her. She just needs some time." Charlotte knew her best friend well enough to know that its times like this that boys aren't exactly what you would call helpful.

* * *

**Aww. poor Audrey. And no one, since i have not written chapter 6, knows what shall happen!!! HAHA!! Ok, well, if you've already read the fifth chapter... Whatever. you don't know what happens after that! SO THERE! But... it'll probably be out by the end of the day... dangit. you guys just got lucky. haha.**

**reviews from anyone new? I would love it so much. and if you critique or voice your opinions on what you think should've or should (past or future, people) happen, please, review your thoughts, or PM me. i'd be more than happy to answer any questions that don't give anything away, or ruin the whole story.**

**any ideas for any of my stories i take with open arms (no doubt!) and will greatfully credit you in the beginning and most likely the end again. :)**

**LuvsItalianFood**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok, so i changed it again. this is still a saturday, yes, but this leading right into their spring break, so they have no school the next week, which will then start up my school scenes. if you're still confused, PM me cuz i kinda lost myself there, but because i'm writing it, i know wat i'm talking about. or if you want to know what the characters look like, PM me, cuz i never actually put a description of it in...**

**ohh, and i know things happen waayy fast in this story. i should probably have more drama to lead up to it, but that's another problem of mine. i like to get up to the climax too fast. sorry. but there is more drama that will come. you should know _his_ name by the end of the chapter. :D**

**AND I JUST CAME UP WITH AN IDEA! i am so brilliant! ohmygosh!**

**sorry, you either hafta wait, or read on, depening on when you start this.**

**but this is the last "edited" chapter. the next one is about to be written. i just wanted to get these fixed first. so, now everything's caught up. **

**enjoy!!**

* * *

Audrey raced all the way home—no one was there—and when she looked at the clock, it was the next morning. Well, ok. It was, like, three-thirty a.m. How did that happen? She sighed, ran her hands through her hair, and thought for a few moments. _Why? What did I do to deserve him? He's so great, and I'm a complete mess._ She sighed once more and started to make her way up to her room. When she got there, however, she saw the one thing that she wanted to get away from. A boy. And not just any boy, but _the_ boy. "What are you doing here Travis?"

"I came to apologize…" He started. His head had been down and he was playing with his fingers. He looked up at the girl who was staring him down, sadness and anger in showing in her eyes.

"Can I go now, Charlotte?" Randy asked. He was sitting in her living room, desperate to get out and go check on Audrey. _Why was she crying?_ _Did I do something wrong? Was it what I almost said? What's wrong?_

"No, Randy. You should leave her be until tomorrow. I know you're desperate, but don't worry. She'll be just fine. Trust me." _He doesn't need to know that she was crying over Travis. It would break his heart. She had told me so many times how much she loved him, only to have her heart broken. What kind of guy does that? If Randy does that… I swear I'll kill him._

He sighed. "Ok. Fine." He got up and went to the door. "I'm heading home. I guess I'll talk to you later…" He looked back at her, and she went to go close the door behind him.

"Yeah. Let's hope Audrey is better tomorrow." He nodded and left, Charlotte closing the door behind him. "If she ever recovers, that is." She sighed and went to her room to try and get a good night's sleep even though all she had on her mind was what was going on next door. Of course, she would've been over there two seconds later had she known there was going to be screaming and stupid mistakes that were about to take place.

"I know that… I was stupid and I… Look, I know I hurt you and… What I mean is…" Travis tried to put together a complete sentence while putting a shaking hand to the back of his neck.

"Travis, don't start. I don't care if you didn't mean to hurt me. You still did. I love you. Yes present tense, _love._ But I'm ignoring the feeling because you're the cause I'm afraid to love Randy. You're the one who broke my heart. You're the one who didn't even try to piece it back together. So don't come to me and tell me you're sorry when you really aren't. Just don't." Travis was at such a loss of words after her speech. She hadn't even hesitated. She had spoken with such confidence. She meant every word. "Now get out." Travis sighed and started to make his way to the door. He stopped for a moment, turned around and kissed Audrey.

Randy kicked a rock as he started his way home. As he passed Audrey's house, he looked up at her bedroom window only to find Travis standing in Audrey's bedroom. Startled, he ran into her house—it was unlocked—and raced up the stairs. While running, he tried to calm himself, but couldn't. When he finally made it to Audrey's room, he opened the door to see Travis kissing Audrey. She put her hands on his chest to push him away, but he was too strong for her. She started punching his chest when she realized Randy was standing right there. He pulled away reluctantly, but she was happy to finally be rid of his mouth. "Randy… It's… It's not what you think…"

He shook his head and his eyes looked wild. "Don't give me that crap. You've been cheating on me this whole time, huh? And we've only been together, what? Two days? You're unbelievable, Audrey; simply unbelievable." Tears started to collect in his eyes and he ran back down the stairs. Audrey pushed Travis to the floor and ran after him.

"RANDY! RANDY, WAIT! PLEASE! I…" He ran out the door and slammed it shut. "I love you…" She whispered, already knowing it was too late. Travis came down the stairs, but before he could say anything, she screamed. "I HATE YOU! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She broke down crying, and at the top of her lungs—even though she was crying—she added, "GET OUT!"

"I… I'm sorry…" Audrey fell to her knees and wept, not sure of what to do.

"Don't give me that crap. Get the heck out of my life, Travis. Tell Randy it was all your fault, and maybe—_maybe—_I'll consider forgiving you." Travis was going to say something, but decided against it.

Audrey's phone vibrated and she picked it up. '1 New Message From: Ran Bran' was what it said. She nervously flipped open the phone and it read:

'_And by the way, we're over.'_

Just then, Charlotte burst into the house. "Why did I hear screaming? And why did Travis just walk out looking ready to cry? What happened?" She saw her best friend crying on the floor and looking at her phone.

Out of nowhere, Audrey threw her phone at the far wall and screamed, "WHY?" Then buried her head in her hands. Charlotte ran over, fell to her knees beside Audrey, and hugged her.

"What's wrong, Hun? And why did you just throw your phone at the wall?" Audrey looked at Charlotte, then at the door. "It has something to do with Travis doesn't it?" Audrey nodded. "Mind if I go get your phone?" She didn't answer, so Charlotte got up and went over to her phone. She picked it up and went to text messages. Audrey swore the entire world could hear her next sentence. "HE BROKE UP WITH YOU? I NEED TO TALK TO THAT BOY AND TEACH HIM A THING OR TWO!"

"C… It's not his fault. It's all… All… Travis'… Fault!" Audrey continued sobbing, but managed to choke out how Travis ruined her relationship with Randy. She started from when she ran from Charlotte's house, and ended with reading her text.

"That boy should not be making assumptions. Why can't boys be smart?" She sighed. "Besides, what would make him think you were cheating on him?"

"Well… I hadn't been expecting the kiss… so… Um… I was going to wrap my arms around his neck… and that's when he walked in…" Charlotte smacked her forehead and shook her head. "I didn't know what I was doing! It felt like I was in Randy's arms. Then I saw Randy and remembered that he wasn't there kissing me; Travis was! And know I feel just absolutely horrible and he probably won't ever speak to me again. It's all stupid Travis' fault." Audrey lay right there on her floor and curled up against the couch, sleep overcoming her. There was just too much that happened in one day: she went on the date with her dream boy, got thrown in the pool, almost got told that the boy of her dreams _loved_ her, only to have that messed up by the boy that _used _to be the boy of her dreams, and got dumped. It's a lot for a girl to handle, you know?

Charlotte saw her eyes drooping and came over to her. She bent down and whispered, "Let's go to your room." Audrey barely shook her head no. "You should at least move to the couch, Audrey. Otherwise, your back is gonna be sore in the morning." Audrey peeped through one eye, then closed it. She sighed, got off the floor, and plopped down on the couch.

"Thanks… Charlotte…" Audrey mumbled. "You're a…" She yawned. "… Great friend…" And with that, she fell asleep with Charlotte not too far behind.

Audrey woke up and rubbed her eyes. _What time is it?_ she thought. She shrugged, not really caring, and went to the bathroom, only to look in the mirror and find herself a mess.

Her face was still as tearstained as yesterday, only her tears were dry now. Her eyes were also a little red and puffy. _I must've been crying in my sleep._ She sighed and looked over again. Her blonde brown hair was a complete mess, but she honestly didn't care anymore. Who was she gonna clean up for? Her boyfriend? _Oh yeah, that's right. I don't_ have_ a boyfriend_._ And it's all Travis' fault._ She just brushed through her hair once, washed her face, brushed her teeth and took a morning walk. She didn't normally do this, and on a March morning, no less. But she roamed outside in her plaid pajamas anyways. The one thing she couldn't get out of her mind was, _Why? Why did I hurt him? Why did I hurt myself? I don't deserve anyone. I'm horrible…_

She started to cry a little as she walked out of her courtyard and onto the side-walk. No one was out driving yet; people don't really tend to go to work at six a.m. in this town. Only a few minutes later—or was it hours? She couldn't tell—did she see a boy jogging down the sidewalk towards her. It was probably someone who always did a morning jog. _Oh… But he looks new. I haven't seen him around before. I guess I could introduce myself._

He continued to jog towards her, completely oblivious; he _was_ listening to his Ipod, after all. Audrey wiped her tears and just stood there, waiting for him to come closer. When he did, he didn't stop—he bumped right into her, which is exactly what she'd been hoping for. She plopped right on the floor and the boy—he couldn't have been older than fourteen, fifteen at the most—looked down at her, as if he was just seeing her for the first time which, in truth, he was. He hadn't even noticed her until this moment.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." He said as he helped her up. _Obviously_, Audrey thought._ Oh… He's cuter up close…_ "Hey. My name's Brandon." He put out his hand for her to take a hold of. She never seemed to notice. All she could do was stare into his beautiful brown eyes. It took her a minute, but she finally heard him say, "Are you gonna let me help you up? Or are you just gonna sit there all day?" She shook her head, recollecting her thoughts and took hold of his hand. _Firm grasp_, she thought. "And you're name is…" He—Brandon—added with a small smile.

"Oh." Hadn't she told him her name? "Audrey. M-my name is Audrey. But um… But my friends… They call me… Um…" She had completely forgotten everything once she made eye contact again. Dang it. What do her friends call her again? "Uh… Oh! My friends call me Odd…" Odd… Oddsters… Randy… Oh, no! Don't cry; don't cry; don't- DANG! Here come the tears… Her eyesight started going blurry. "So…" She choked out. "Are you new here? I-" HICCUP! "-Haven't seen you around before." She could hardly breath. After she said those sentences, she broke into sobs. This was basically how she met Randy. See, she had lived here her whole life, and he had moved here when he was about seven… They had met at the playground, but it's all the same. He and Brandon were both new kids. That's all she could compare.

Concern was laced in his face and his voice dripped with worry. "Are you okay? Do you want me to help you home?" Audrey cried out a sob and nodded. _Even though she cries, she's beautiful…_ Brandon thought. _Just my luck to move and I meet her. Maybe she'll help me forget about… My gosh, I can't even say her name…_ Tears started to collect in his eyes, but he quickly pushed them away. _Please, not now. I can do that later. It's better when no one is watching. And please, not in front of her—I mean, Audrey._ "Okay. Where do you live?" She swallowed hard and took hold of his hand once more. He smiled inwardly, but kept a poker face.

"Th- This way…" She started to walk by his side and they continued down the sidewalk, her sobs quickly subsiding as she became more comfortable with Brandon.

Next thing they know, they're at the front of her house, and Charlotte came running out, screaming, "THANK YOU, LORD!!! SHE'S OKAY!!!!" Charlotte threw her arms around Audrey's neck, engulfing her in a hug, and threw her on the ground. "YOU'RE ALIVE!!!"

Audrey laughed. "No. I was murdered. This is why I stand before you, alive and well, correct?" She rolled her eyes after her sarcastic remark.

Charlotte scoffed and got off the ground, helping Audrey off the ground as well. "Fine. Next time you've disappeared for two hours, I'll assume the best." Charlotte paused. "Seriously. Call next time. Or leave a note. I don't know. SOMETHING would've been nice. Instead of, you know, leaving your best friend in the-" She then noticed Brandon. "-Dark." She managed to breath out. She then proceeded to lean over to Audrey and whisper, "Who's the hottie over there?"

Audrey whispered back, "I already called him." Audrey smirked at Charlotte whose mouth dropped to the floor. "Brandon, this is my very best friend, Charlotte, or C, as I call her. Or you can just, you know, call her retard like I do." Charlotte smacked Audrey on the arm.

"Ah. So you're Charlotte. I've many things about you." Brandon smiled at her.

"Good things, I would hope." She laughed and thought, _Gosh, I hope she didn't tell him about the Wal-Mart thing. That was embarrassing!_

"No." Audrey started with her sarcasm again. "I told him about the time we were at Wal-Mart during our friends party. You know, after we lost that scavenger hunt? And we-" Charlotte attacked Audrey to the floor again. She covered her mouth and whispered, "Shut. Up." Charlotte looked up at Brandon and smiled innocently, getting off the floor and brushing herself off.

Audrey picked herself up off the ground and pushed Charlotte. "Gee. Thanks for helping me up." _Again with the sarcasm, huh?_ Charlotte thought. _Well, you better watch it missy. You wait; you just wait…_ Charlotte just pushed her back, unable to think at the moment.

Brandon started chuckling. "You guys are better than a sitcom! Are you guys sure you're not, like, long-lost sisters or something?" We grinned and shook our heads. "Absolutely positive?" They sighed and stated, "Yes" in unison, then giggled at each other for their unison. "Did you guys plan this?"

"We never plan moments like this. Our retarded-ness just… Comes naturally." Audrey said. "Yeah. 'Cause we're cool like that." Charlotte and Brandon looked at each other, stayed silent for a few moments, then burst out laughing. "What?"

Charlotte shook her head, smiled, and pat Audrey on the back. "Never mind. Just… Never mind."

* * *

**any guesses? i mean about wat i was talking about earlier. my brilliant idea? which will probab;y take place in the 7th chapter or so, where the name actually fits. see cuz everything's going wrong... if anyone knows at least part of my brilliant idea... lemme know and i'll tell ya if your right or wrong.**

**LuvsItalianFood**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that I said I would update, like, two nights ago. But i'll make up for it in the next chapter. I'm gunna try not to be a lazy butt and write the next chapter before this next sunday (the 26th) because i'm going to band camp for a full week and will not be back until August 2nd. I'm hoping to get past the vegetarian food *shudder* and have a good time. But i'm not sure if i'll be able to update before sunday because i have to pack and also, i have friends coming over Thursday--tomorrow--and we are going to see ice age dawn of the dinosaurs (I feel like such a little kid. haha) and then they are spending the night. Then i have to pack for the camp friday and practice my instrument so i dont make a total fool of myself up there, and then some more packing on saturday before i go to a friends party--which reminds me... i need to ask my mom about that...**

**Anyways, enjoy! I hope i didn't dissapoint! **

_

* * *

_

_It's been a while since Randy or Travis have talked to me… Travis never even apologized!_ Audrey thought. It all happened almost a week ago. Tomorrow will make it a week, anyways. Brandon became her new best guy friend in that short time seeing as Randy wasn't coming back to fill in that spot again any time soon.

Since it was obvious that Travis wasn't going to be the one to contact her, she called him.

"_Hi. This is Travis. I can't get to my phone right now… Obviously. Seeing as you probably called to talk to me,_"-he is such an idiot. _What kind of voicemail is this?_ Audrey thought-"_leave your name, number, and message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Um… Well… I guess that's it… Bye?_" Then there was that stupid beep signaling me to leave my message.

"Travis. It's Audrey. I know you're probably ignoring me seeing as everything is your fault." Audrey thought back and knew she was going to feel bad about that remark later. "Well, ok. Not all your fault. But enough of it is…" She sighed. This was not going like she planned. "Anyways… Well… Couldn't you do me a favor and call me back? I really would appreciate it if you and Randy weren't ignoring me." She paused. "Please?" She added a little pleadingly.

Sighing, she hung up and decided to call the one person who probably hated her guts. But she couldn't sit around and let her great life slip straight from her fingers. She had to do _something_ about it.

Her fingers were shaking as she looked down at the screen of her Blackberry. She still had him on speed dial. He was number two, seeing as she couldn't put him on one due to the voicemail speed dial. She took a deep, shaky breath and pressed the two, but hesitated on the send button. What would she say if he answered? _'I'm sorry. Take me back'_? Uh, no. You don't expect someone who thinks you cheated on them to take you straight back after a sorry. Sadly, life doesn't work that way.

And what if he didn't answer? Would she be able to take the fact that he's probably ignoring her and never wants to speak to her again? Would she be able to handle seeing him at school? Today—Friday—was practically over as it is. Spring break was practically over, what with school starting again in three days. No one can expect her to move on within a matter of a week after a breakup. She was never that good with breakups, anyways. And to suddenly have one of her ex-best friends and boyfriend dump her because of something that wasn't her fault? How he wouldn't let her explain herself? It simply made matters worse.

_Stop being pessimistic! Maybe he'll let you explain! Just _CALL_!_ Audrey told herself before hesitantly pressing the send button.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring-_ "Hello?" An unfamiliar voice rang through the phone. A female's voice.

"R…Randy?" Her breathing picked up. He… he couldn't of… Could he?

"No. I'm sorry, who is this?" Her unshed tears were fighting a battle that was well lost long ago. She broke into quiet sobs before hearing:

"Who's on the phone, babe?" He did…

"I don't know Randy. She never told me." Her sweet, innocent, high-pitched voice answered. "Who are you?" She asked back into the phone. That's when she hung up. She fell back on the bed and flew into hysterics.

Her parents and her brother Hunter went off to Disneyland, California Adventures, Universal Studios, and other fun stuff out in California for spring break, but she had insisted that she stay here in New Jersey and hang out with her friends without the annoyance of her brother, when she really wanted to be able to cry at night without anyone bothering her. They left last Friday afternoon, and were coming home Sunday morning. She had two more nights; might as well use them to her fullest extent.

The sound of her cries bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the house. She wondered if anyone could hear her, or if anyone would rescue her and save her from the pain in her chest; her heart.

"DREE???" _Ah. My knight in shining armor. Finally_, she thought "Dree?" He shouted through the house again. "Dree, are you ok?" He asked once more before Audrey heard the pounding feet on the stairs. Suddenly, she found herself falling to the floor and burying her face in her hands. She heard her door open and someone drop to the floor beside her before an arm wrapped around her shoulder "Dree…" he whispered. "What happened?"

She looked up, afraid to let him see her in such a vulnerable state even though he's been the one to clean up what Randy—she cringed at the thought of his name. _Who could've possibly been with him?_—had started. He was the one to wipe away her tears and hold her some nights telling her everything's going to be ok. He cared. He knew the full story, and as long as she had him—and Charlotte—she could get by alive, at the very least.

"Brandon…" She choked out, her crying dying down to manageable sobs. "He had… another girl… She answered when…I called… then she… and he…" She snapped and she was once more in hysterics.

"Who? Dree, you gotta help me out here. Why are you crying? Who had another girl? Please, calm down, Dree." Concern was etched into his voice, but he knew whom she was talking about. He just had to confirm it before he went to go beat the crap outta him. No one messes with his best friend like that and gets away with it.

"Ran… Randy… got... another GIRL!" She cried through her sobs. How is it that he moved on in a week, but she simply can't—and won't—get over him?

"Do you know who it is, Dree? Any clue at all?" He needed to know who went after him. He knew practically everyone because of stories and descriptions Audrey gave him. He knew they were her opinions, but that didn't matter. If she didn't like them, he wouldn't hang out with them. He cared too much for Audrey to do something like that. _Of course, I also happen to have more than a few tricks up my sleeve. Should I reveal why I appeared out of nowhere? Why I became friends with her and Charlotte almost as soon as we met? Now might be a good time… But would she listen? Would she accept it? Would she allow me to help her my way?_ He sighed, knowing he should reveal to her soon why he was also at her side and that things would get better soon if she would just _grant one wish… It would come true and then I could reveal… Come on, Audrey… One wish…_ He kept chanting in his head.

She wiped her tears from her cheeks with the back of her hands before taking long, slow, deep breaths. After three minutes, she looked directly in his eyes and replied, "It was Sally."

_And why is he with Sally, of all people?_ They hated her! She used to bully Audrey all the time when Randy wasn't around, but of course he always believed Audrey when she said Sally wasn't as sweet as she tried to come across in front of him… And now they're _dating?_ What's with that? She always knew Sally liked Randy, but Audrey thought she would never pursue him. What has the world come to? The end, it seemed like to her.

He was confused, but the name only fueled his anger. "Sally?"

She nodded. "I just wish I knew why he was with her."

Suddenly, Brandon's face brightened. A small smile formed on his lips before he closed his eyes and thought, _you know why he's with her. You do now, anyways._ A minute later, her face twisted into a confused, but somewhat angered look.

"He's with her to make me _jealous??_" She laughed bitterly. "Well, I'll show him how jealous I'm not. In fact, I'm happy. I'll show him that I don't care and can get over him just as fast. He doesn't need to know anything. I'm done with him." She smiled and thought for a moment. "Wait… How did I know…?" She turned to Brandon, who placed her hands in his.

"I need to explain something, Audrey. Do you promise not to laugh, freak out and run, or not believe me? Because believe me when I say I'm not crazy and am telling you the absolute truth." She simply nodded and he took a deep breath before giving her an explanation.

* * *

**And the next chapter shall give the explanation and then Charlotte comes back! (Where did she go? No ones knows... Except mee!!! And possibly sportygirl107... but i doubt it. )**

**Anyways, shall update when i can, even if that means updating when i get back. (Sorry if thats when i do.)**

**LuvsItalianFood**

**p.s. we should get sportygirl107 to leave a note at some point... what do you think? I think we should. i shall talk to her and see. :P**


End file.
